The Dark Dragon Ninja
by Draruto Uzimaci
Summary: a story i wrote years ago,tell me what you guys think


The Dark Dragon Ninja

Written by: J.

Draruto was staring at Hinata Hyuga, as he always done after lunch. But he knew Naruto; one of his friends and squad mates sorta liked her. Who would blame him, she was cute, but though white eyes would may scare someone. But though eyes had a secret, more like a powerful bloodline trait. Like Sasake, he got his shagingan eye, and he has his dragingan eye. For years he was a class clown, until he found that he has a nine – tailed demon sealed in him. Draruto started to scare people who pissed him off.

Flashback: "Ah Draruto, you're on the brick of not graduating this academy. You better find a way to improve your

clone jutsu." One of the instructors said coldly. On the way out, he curses the world for torturing him like a damn peasant. Then he felt hand on his shoulder. Looking back, it Sensei Deroga, a sensei that Draruto didn't knew that well. "What's wrong Draruto, why are you so.... ah angery?" he said darkly. Draruto told the sensei in great detail what happen during the evaluation. Draruto notice the evil look on Deroga's face. "Something's up, better be careful," he thought, being very observance. Then, the sensei left mumbling under his breath. When got to his house, Draruto crashed on the couch crying from frustration. After two o'clock, a knock came from the door; Draruto woke up, still crying, somewhat, and opened the door. It was his only friend, so far, Akurai. "Hi Draru', why are your eyes so red?" she asked giving him a very tight embrace. He says he tells her he'll tell her when he is feeling better. Akurai was a girl he knew. She did his errands for him, like shopping, cleaning his house, and so on. They went twenty outings together. But Akurai was only ten years old, so Draruto told her parents where they were going. She was tiding up, when a girl with white eyes came in timidly. "Hey Shogun, I heard what happened, you okay?" she asked, sitting down in an old chair. Draruto nodded, and asked how she was doing. She said she was fine, and then asked why was that girl was cleaning his house. "Because she can and her asked me to keep an eye on her while they visiting relatives in the land of waves." Draruto tells Hinata, picking up his katana. "Draruto, need anything from the store while I'm there?" Akurai requested, grabbing her purse. Draruto shook his head and reminded her to take three of his guard dragons with her. With a smile and three dragons with her, she went to the store. After a while Hinata left, Draruto hadn't thought about it before, but Akurai actually had feeling for him, more a regular than a normal friendship.

Back to the present: Briaruto took Sakura on a romance outing, or so they say. He really didn't care any way. Ever since Akurai was killed by shinobi two weeks after returning from a mission. Her presence still haunts him, like a vengeful ghost, she's always looking his shoulder, his sword, even at times and his soul. "Akurai why didn't you tell you fuckin' love me." Draruto thought spinning his kami knife. Then Sasake strolled up, quite as always. Naruto was at a Raman shop, chowing down. Sakura came later; she said that Briaruto went to the future. 'Figures' Draruto said quietly. She sat near Draruto, and started to caress his shoulder & arm. He would have told her to stop, but he needs something to detract him to get his mind off of Akurai. Kashakei showed up in a tree. "Hey sensei, did we get mission today?" Draruto said, rubbing one knee. The sensei nodded, then began to brief the squad. "We're working with squad 8 on this mission," the sensei said, still reading his book, "this mission class B, so this mean the bandits will be after the clients, so be on alert." Naruto, Sasake, and Sakura were a little nervous. But Draruto wasn't surprised. Kashakei asked Draruto was this his first mission. He shook his head; say that he was a soldier on another planet. They knew that was true by he walks and the way he carries himself. "We meet up with squad 8 two hours from now, so get ready." Kashakei added, and then vanished. Draruto tell he'll see 'em later. The first place he went was Aynami Akurai's grave. It has been six months since he visited her grave. The only time he visited her grave, was after the funeral. Sakura got home and started to pack her backpack, Sasake & Naruto did the same thing. After wait for sensei and the rest of sq 7 to arrive. They met up with sq 8, just outside the village. The sensei of sq 8 was talking to our sensei, when Draruto sensed something was wrong. "Kashakei-sensei I sense something, and it's not good." Draruto bellowed. Kashakei trusted Draruto's internal early warning system, so did the rest of sq 7. But sq 8's sensei thought he was playing around. Unstill two hundred ninjas popped up. Before every one could react, Draruto had killed or maimed all of them. Draruto hadn't noticed that he had really severely injured. Hinata noticed that he was injured. "Draruto, you're injured." she said. Draruto was about to say no he wasn't, until the injuries bought him to his knees. Sakura gasped, Hinata went to Draruto to see to his injuries. Draruto told Sakura to shut up, she did. "Sensei, we need to take Draruto back to the village. The wounds are really bad." the girl with the white eyes said. Draruto said he'll be fine; he'll need to take it easy for awhile. While the others went Draruto fell back a little bit. Then Briaruto stepped out of a temporal worm hole. "What happened to you?" he asked looking at Draruto's various gashes and bruises. "Try fighting two hundred ninjas, all at once." Draruto said. Kashakei saw Briaruto come up behind them. "There they are!" Tenten said loudly, pointing to a tree. When Draruto who they had to protect; three very important bankers and a family of carpenters, he went ballistic. Kurenai tried to calm Draruto, but got punched in the face. "Face it, Drarucrap; you're never be one of us!" Tenten said mockingly, and then he gets punched out by Shikamaru. Kiba laughed like there was no tomorrow. "Tenten, if I was at full strength I would kick your ass." he told Tenten. Tenten got up, holding her face. Then Kurenai got holding her face to. Briaruto took Sakura behind a tree & kissed her on her lips and gigantic forehead. Draruto wished Akurai was here with him right now. "Damn you Tocu, why did you have her, why you mother fucking son of a bitch ass bastard." Draruto cursed to the heavens, that night. Sakura & Briaruto were sleeping on a mat that's two sizes to big. Sasake was sleeping in a tree, so was Kashakei and Kurenai. Naruto was doing Hinata. Tenten is snoring like a damn grizzly bear. And the last person on sq 8 was, can we say high on self worth. Draruto laid his head and went to sleep.

Dream; when Akurai got back, Draruto was sleep on the cough. So she put up the groceries and sat down by Draruto. "I love you Draru, I desperately wish you knew just how much you mean to me." Akurai said quietly. Then she kissed him and left, after writing a note to Draruto. Draruto to see the note, attached to the door frame. After reading it, he went to the training field. He always felt better after going a few rounds with clone. "Well if it isn't Shogun Draruto. To what do we have the honor?" one of trainer asked cockily. But Draruto wasn't mood for jokes. So proceeded to kick their ass.

Wakes up: wakes up to see Briaruto standing over him. "What is it Bri?" he asks groggily. "Sakura wants to talk to you." Briaruto said, neutrally. Draruto got up stiffly from his resting mat, and saw Sakura standing on edge of the stream. "'Kura what is it do you to want talk to me about?" he asked.

Sakura: "Remember when Kashakei-sensei asked us who did we like."

Draruto: nods

Sakura: "Well, I lied there's some one ...."

Draruto: "You like two people, one is Sasake, but I knew that already, and the other is me, maybe it started recently."

Sakura: starts to cry

"Don't worry 'Kura, if I was gonna hold it against you I'd be pissed, but I'm not surprised. I know at least that half of the girls in the village like me." Draruto said kindly. Sakura just sniffles and rubs her eyes. After breakfast, the group began to move. Draruto stayed close to the clients. One of the carpenters reminded him Akurai, a girl named Tsue Lynn. She was almost like Akurai, but had a darker skin tone and was slightly taller. "Mr. Draruto, why are so quiet?" she divulged. He wasn't sure how to answer, so he said it was complicated. She didn't push the question any more, but thought he was so cute. With his chiseled arms, ripped chest under that dark red shirt, but the weird thing was, that his shoes didn't show his toes. The shoes were like combat boots. At noon, they stop to rest for while. Draruto sat on a branch while everyone else took a short nap. He stared off in the distance and heard something weird. "Damn shinobis. This should be fun." Draruto hopped down from the tree, pulling his Demon Flame Shuriken out of it sheath. Sabuza led twenty teams of shinobis to kill a goujin he encountered months ago more like Draruto Uzimucei Shogun. "Well if it's Shogun, and I think is time for you to die." he said coolly. "So Sabuza, you hate me? That's fracking fine with me, bitch!" Draruto yelled, throwing his shuriken full force. Tangling with Sabuza, Draruto was having fun, pinus thoughts drifting back to Sakura & Tsue Lynn. After two hours, Draruto was exhausted when Sabuza left with his remaining shinobis. Retrieving his shuriken Draruto sank to the floor. "SAKURA, HINATA, BRIARUTO, and ANYONE HELP ME!!!" he yelled, before he passed out. Sakura shot up, and after waking Hinata went to find Draruto. Finding Draruto passed out lean on a tree; Sakura & Hinata struggled to get Draruto to his feet. "Draru, Draru are you alright, what happen?" Hinata asked. Draruto just said shinobi trouble. After ten struggle filled minutes they got back to the rest site. Lying Draruto on his mat near the tree that he was sleeping in. "Hinata will you check my injures?" he asked, grimaced after wards. Nodding, Hinata started check Draruto's injures. "GOD DAMN SHIT PISS MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" Draruto yelled, when Hinata press a little too hard his abdomen. "Sorry Draruto sorry, sorry!" she says loudly as Draruto screams bloody murder. Briaruto held Draruto down with a Demon Wind Shuriken to the throat. "Sorry Draru this is the only to you from hurting Hinata." he said watching his cousin intensely. Draruto lunged aimlessly, nearly injuring Sasake, Sakura, and Naruto. Hinata screamed loudly. Then, Kashakei & Kurenai tied him down to restrain him. When Draruto stopped screaming, Briaruto trended to his injuries.

Flashback: Akurai laid under Draruto's arm, seeing his dark eyes staring at her. "Akurai, why do you do little things for me?" Draruto asked, rolling to his side resting his head on his hand. Shifting to face him, she just simply said because she can. "Sorry Draruto, I've to go. Ino just told me that my parents are back in the village." Akurai whispers, kissing Draru's hand and forehead. Watching Akurai leave, Draruto realized his has feelings for her. 'Though she's five years younger than me, she cares for me.' he thought, as she closed the door. Stood up, retrieved his headband, and left his house; but he saw Hinata kissing Naruto in a small alley. 'Dragingan' Draruto whispered. *Well she is still confused about her feelings towards Naruto and Me.* he thought, leaning on the building next to the alley. Walking towards the academy, Draruto saw Akurai speaking to her parents. Seeing her near tears, he slipped beside her. "Oh, Master Shogun, how are you?" Madam Yamato asked, in her unnaturally respectful tone. "I know Akurai is upset, so tell me why or both of you will met my Demon Wind Shuriken." he said, draping his arm over Akurai's shoulder. The Yamatos froze, feeling Draruto's gaze forcefully punch through their composure. Akurai whispered what they had talked about in his ear. Feeling Draruto's anger boiling up under the surface, is making Akurai really, really scared for her parents. They never could stare him straight in the face without tearing up. Her mom started to say something but stopped, seeing Draru's gaze intensify pass, "I gonna kill you" stare. "Draru, can I come home with you, please?" Akurai asked, almost pleading. Looking at the girl under his arm, it was sad to see her like this. "Sure, 'Rai come on. First, I've to talk to the hokage about something. Then I take you to my house, aright?" he said gently and kindly.

Akurai almost screamed with glee, but Draruto held her down demonic but gentle presence.

Waiting for Draruto to finish speaking with the hokage, gave her some time to think. 'I need to get my things from my parents' house.' she thought, rubbing her hands together. Draruto came out with a smirk on his face.

Draruto: "Akurai?"

Akurai: "Yes, Draru."

Draruto: "Your parents gave my aunt & uncle custody of you. The hokage just told me. Come on girl lets go get your stuff."

Akurai: (stands up quick, almost knocking Draru to the floor) "Are you serious?"

Draruto: (nods, then picks her up, & kisses her cheek)

Feeling every wish starting to come true, she kissed him back. "Draruto, I love you, I've loved you ever since you watched me six years ago." she said, parting from Draru's mouth. He just said figures. Walking holding each other arms, they stopped at Akurai's house.

Present: Moving again, Tsue Lynn stayed close to Draruto, her cousin, Akurai, always told get him alone & talk to him, plus she want what it was about him made her cousin love him. Getting closer to the coast, Tsue Lynn finally got Draruto alone. When she asked him, he seemed ready to knock her to the ground, but then explain why Akurai loved. Then she hugged him. "You were the best thing to happen to her, Draruto. She always said that, plus if you asked her to marry you, she would have said yes." Tsue Lynn told Draruto, through partly muffled in his chest. That night, Tsue Lynn slept close to Draru. Feeling safer with him, than any other person. He fell a sleep around midnight. Draruto dreamt of Akurai, and what their wedding could have been. Unconsciously, Tsue Lynn moved closer to Draruto, he wrapped his right arm on her back. Early the next morning, Draruto and Tsue Lynn woke up. "How did I get here?" she kept asking herself, while she got up seeing Draru's not surprised look on his face. "Akurai always ended under my arm. But she never asked why, just she lets go." he said, jumping to his feet. Walking towards the river, they spent the early morning together. Tsue Lynn sipped off her cloths, and got in the river to take bath. When the others woke up, Draruto & Tsue Lynn came back. "The boat taking us to the land of waves will arrive at noon, so some time chill out" Kakashi said, his visible eye read his book. The bankers and the carpenters went back to sleep, but Tsue Lynn watches the chujins practice. Draruto spared with Hinata. Both of them use their blood line traits, it turned out be pretty much even. She took her jacket off, showing belly shirt, fishnet shirt, and bruise on her stomach. Hinata charged Draruto, aiming for his arm; but he elbowed her in the back, sending her to the ground. She got up gingerly. "Did you hit me that hard?" Hinata asked Draruto, smiling slightly. "Don't start complaining Nata, you were enjoying it." he tells her, sweetly, passionately, and brotherly. Hinata smiled knowing he was right; but actually it felt better than sex. She hugged him tightly; he hugged back, feeling her start crying in his chest. "Draruto, I still love you, and I ......." Hinata started to say, but her voice trailed off. He kissed her forehead affectionately and told her he still loves her to. She looked up at him, still crying she smiled. Draru glanced at Tsue Lynn and her hurt expression on face.

Pushing Draruto as hard as she can, she was more that hurt, she was about destroyed. "Tsue, she was ancient history, but I still care for her as a sister." he said, holding Tsue Lynn. Seeing the truth in his eyes, she started to cry. "DRARUTO I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU. PLEASE, PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME TO. PLEASE, PLEASE!!" Tsue Lynn screamed in his chest; then clung to him. Holding her close, Draruto's feelings for Akurai flared. "Ok, Tsue Lynn, I love you." he said, rubbing her back. Arriving at the land of waves, Tsue Lynn defied her father and stayed with Draruto. Riding on her new boyfriend's back, she felt totally safe. "Draru-kun, I'll love you forever and ever" she told Draru, kissing him on his neck. Squeezing her thighs, he says he'll love her forever and ever.


End file.
